First Suicide
by Hejanna
Summary: We were done; our chakra levels completely drained as we crouched a few meters away from each other. Panting heavily I knew we were not finished, this fight would not end until one of us was dead.


Title: First Suicide  
Author: Lady Hejanna  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to respective creators.

Authors Note: Hello! New fic, kinda Angsty, i just like a good heart wrenching out of your chest kinda stories. -_-* i know kinda sick, but anyways. This fic is based off of a picture on . I saw it and then immediately this story came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it out. The artist is witec and the link is  
.com/deviation/34576897/ Let me know what you think.

Personal note: Thanks witec for inspiring me with your work!!  
Note: Just wanted to point out that PsychoAnn was the original artist while witec modified it. Again the same thanxs goes out!

We were done; our chakra levels completely drained as we crouched a few meters away from each other. Panting heavily I knew we were not finished, this fight would not end until one of us was dead.

Looking to Sasuke I could see he was just about as worse as I. For a moment we decided on a small truce, just enough to assess the other as we caught our breaths.

I glanced about me; this once beautiful forest now lay in waste. Cracks and trenches littered the ground, while the foliage smoldered and spread flames about. The smoke from them tinted the sky purple as the sun was beginning to set.

"Nothing's the same anymore…" I murmured to myself. Sasuke cocked his head as if he was questioning what I said.

He then looked around himself, never letting his guard down, at this wasteland. My eyes roved over his form, taking in his injuries. He didn't look quite that bad; his arm was bleeding, as was his nose. He had a multitude of bruises scattered across his skin, some were visible while his sleeveless blue shirt hid some more.

Laughing to myself, I recalled catching him off guard with some punches (especially the one to his face) hence the bloody nose. I knew he had at least two broken ribs, as I had felt the bones give way under my fists. Still I was amazed he could cope with the pain so well. I was barely able to cope with it at all.

His red eyes focused back on me upon hearing my laugh. I wish I could tell what he was thinking, to be able to know exactly what he thought at this moment. It's something I've always wanted to know, but of course, fate always had a dry sense of humor.

He was slightly rattling the katana in his hand, normally he had the wakizashi as well but in his astonished state, I was able to snag that. I had it balanced on the ground beside my right foot. Honestly, it was one of the few things keeping me up.

"Sakura," he began somberly. My heart stopped for a moment, as my eyes filled with tears. This was it! He was going to recant his betrayal of Konoha and come back with me! Finally I succeeded in bring him back. He's going to come back with me!

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Go back to Konoha Sakura!" he spat out. His eyes glared at me, and again I felt like the little girl that pleaded for him to stay. The naïve child that always assumed what was going to happen before it did.

Now I could feel the salty trails of tears sliding down my face, stinging into the cuts I had attained. No longer were there tears of joy at what I thought an accomplishment. No, now they were tears of disappointment at my failure.

"I'm not leaving without you Sasuke-kun!" I cried to him.

That's when he tensed up; I saw how his muscles grew taut and spasm as he readied to strike me. I couldn't avoid it; I was done. The right side of my head was bleeding from a gash caused by his blade. Cuts overwhelmed my body in many places, and I still had a shuriken stuck in my left calf.

I gripped the wakizashi as I saw him rush towards me. Bracing myself, I closed my eyes, after all I didn't WANT to kill him. My body reacted anyways as I leaned back, letting my left leg flow out from beneath me, so I could back roll out of harm's way. It meant he would soar above and past me, but he was quicker than I gave him credit for.

My eyes snapped back open when the tip of the blade entered my body, leaving me gasping as it entered below my breastbone and exiting out through my back. Timed seemed to stop in that moment as pain burned through my nerves. I looked at him, his red eyes held surprised tears, and I felt his right hand in my hair as he crouched over me.

"Sasuke!?" I cried harshly to him.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura. But you were in the way again." He pulled me closer, in what could only be his attempt to further apologize for skewering me on his katana.

Without a second thought, I slowly lifted my arm, stabbing my own blade into his back. The tip came out through his chest and for a moment, in my mind, I chuckled at the irony of it all.

I could see his shoulders tense up, as he pulled away from me, to look me in the eyes. "Sa-sakura! What have you done!?" He practically screamed at me.

The wind picked up around us, I could feel my headband come loose and fall off my head only to clink lightly in the dirt. Our blood mingled together slowly as it dripped off the blades and pooled under our knees.

I saw tears running down his face, whether it was from the pain or us dying I couldn't tell. Instinctively my left hand traced his tear stained face, caressing his cheek slightly. I smiled at him, at this face that I've known all my life.

"It… didn't have to …be this way, Sakura." He coughed out.

"Yes, Sasuke… it did." My breathing pitched here, I wanted to cough but it was hurting too damn much. I could smell the smoke as the wind refused to die down.

Our faces were so close to each other, I really wanted to just reach out at kiss him. I pulled myself just a little closer (or maybe I pulled him) just so we were a breath away. This was the closest I was ever going to get to him. The pain was starting to get worse, I was heaving just to get enough air in my lungs.

I looked down to his mouth then back up to those intoxicating black eyes that held a spark of something I've never seen in them before. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips before I closed my eyes for the last time.

~fin


End file.
